


sober

by orphan_account



Category: wicked saints - emily a duncan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, nadya is just trying to reason with him, she doesn't want him to be miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Serefin's drinking is getting to be a problem. This is from a prompt on tumblr! The prompt was "it's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka"





	sober

Nadya normally isn’t one to drink. She thinks it’s unholy, and frankly wasteful. But last night was her graduation ceremony and party from college. She did it, she has a degree in Religion and Ethics.

 

So right now, as she’s standing in Serefin’s kitchen trying to figure out how his expensive coffee maker works she doesn’t want to know how Serefin can even be awake. He put away more alcohol than she thought humanly possible, and that’s saying something because Serefin is probably the heaviest drinker she’s ever met for a twenty-two year old boy.

 

He’s clearly still drunk, his footsteps unsteady, and he’s going for the mostly empty vodka bottle on the kitchen table.

 

Nadya snatches it from his fingers and he’s too drunk and too slow to grab it back.

 

“Nadya I don’t have time for this, give me the bottle.”

 

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

 

“Fine,” he pouts like a child who’s just had his favorite toy taken away.

 

She sits down across from him and listens to the coffee marker percolate.

 

“How much did you drink last night Serefin?” She takes his hands in hers, and circles her thumbs against the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

He sighs, “A lot.”

 

She nods, “How are you going to go to law school like this?”

 

“Nadya, it’s six in the morning.”

 

She stops touching him, “I love you. I love you so much and I don’t care what it takes, just ease up on the drinking.”

 

She looks at him, really looks, and sees a boy who’s tortured from the inside out. A boy who owns her heart and soul. A boy who was sent to West Point and dropped out and did his service in the army because he had no other choice.

 

He’s seen things she doesn’t want to know about. He’s twenty-two and served two tours of duty in Afghanistan. He can barely see out of one of his eyes because he was caught in a IED explosion an now can’t really use the eye that was closest to the explosion.

 

He’s just a boy, just a boy, just a boy. He’s hers though and she will give up on everything holy before she lets him snuff his own light out.

 

“I love you too,” he whispers. He disappears into the bathroom and she hears him brushing his teeth and taking a shower.

 

She slips into the shower with him and they wash away their sins.


End file.
